Memories of You: Epilogue
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: "Gazing at the sky above, I couldn't help but think of /her/ again..." (Gift-fic for ReachingOutFES) [WARNING: It's highly suggested that you read ReachingOutFES's "Memories of You" before reading this epilogue.]


**Gin Nanashi:** Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've written much of anything but my fingers itched to type out a little extra something for both the readers of _Memories of You_ and the lovely writer herself of said story, _ReachingOutFES_.

Now, I am aware that there are those who believe that adding an epilogue may detract from _Memories of You_'s overall impact and I agree that this is a possibility so I am saying this now: **do not proceed if you believe that an epilogue will spoil your opinions of ****_Memories of You_**.

Otherwise, please enjoy! :)

* * *

**ReachingOutFES: **"Hello, this is FES! At first, I was reluctant to agree with this since your reviews say that it should be left as is but I think different. This is for those who want the epilogue, if any of you don't want it then I suggest you skip out on this. This one was written solely by Gin so please if you don't got nice things to say then don't say it. Me and Gin are partners so we stick together! I noticed on my last author's note that I said that you could hear LoveStruck by EGOIST on Grooveshark and now I can't find it. The other alternative is by itunes since the album is available there. Here are some lyrics that describe the social link.

/In my code enumerated theoretical daydream  
the colours are being changed one by one  
by the magic trick of your deciphering words  
Everything about you  
probably always moves me/

Please, be gentle with your reviews and we hope that we get our point across. Next time I hope!"

* * *

_**Memories of You**_

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Friday, March 5, 2010**

* * *

Soon...

Looking up at the bright, blue sky...at the lazy, white clouds...I knew that my time was coming to an end.

And yet, the thought didn't seem as terrifying as it was before.

I wonder why...?

_Today's such a great day..._

Cold fingers combed through my hair and I shifted my gaze over to the girl whose lap I was resting my head on.

"The wind feels so nice..." she whispered as she gazed into the distance with a soft smile so unlike the distant past, "This is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass..."

Her bright blue eyes turned towards me, shining with so much emotion that had been missing in the beginning.

"After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end... I finally began to understand...what it means to live..."

I couldn't help but recall eyes of another color that had shined similarly, with such _raw_ emotions...

"Thinking for yourself... Not running away... Accepting the inevitable..."

Eyes that had burned like fire: bright, beautiful, consuming...

Eyes that had burned with _vengeance_...

Eyes that had burned out until the last spark of life vanished...

"All things eventually come to an end... Every living thing will one day disappear... Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want... What the meaning of their life will be..." her voice held sorrow and acceptance and a fierce will to live all at once, "I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength."

Being useless...being powerless...feeling so much hopelessness...

"_No more... I don't want to see him in pain ever again...! Never again!"_

I knew that torment all too well.

"Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons..." her voice was full of resolve, of strength, of promise, "I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I thought I might never see you again," pain became evident in her tone, "Something else became clear to me–what I wanted most."

Something that I wanted most...

"_All I know...is that my heart _yearns_ for what cannot be."_

I knew what I want, had known what I wanted ever since–

"And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you. I want to be your strength."

My heart jerked at her words, remembering another time, remembering _her_.

"_I...want to do the same for you. I want to protect you...!"_

Even now...

"I know I'm not the only one who can do this...but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason..."

Guilt gnawed at me and I closed my eyes, knowing that soon..._soon_ she and the others will hurt...because that's all I seem to be able to do in the end.

"Thank you..."

Don't thank me. Not when I'm so selfish. Not when–

Warm tears dropped on my face and I pushed all the _guiltpainsorrowexhaustion_ away.

Opening my eyes again, I smiled at her.

"Don't cry."

My voice was barely louder than a whisper and I could barely see what's right in front of me.

It was a blur of gold and silver and blue...and orange and auburn and red–

_Ba-bump._

...!

That strangely familiar, strangely _warm_, feeling seeped into my heart, into my very core, and my breath hitched.

Could it be...?

I lifted a hand and reached out.

Warmth enclosed around it as bright red eyes _glowed_ with so, so much _affection_ and that soft but bubbly voice tickled my ears.

"_It'll be okay..."_

And then the moment vanished and I half-expected the _guiltpainsorrowexhaustion_ to overcome me but...this time...I knew.

"It'll be okay..."

Metallic fingers wrapped themselves around my outstretched hand and I returned my attention to the girl who had sworn to be by my side, to protect me.

"You're right," she sniffled as a watery smile played on her lips, "What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy..."

I could hear a commotion coming from behind door to the staircase, most likely from the floors below, and a familiarly loud voice.

"Heyyy!"

Good old Junpei, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Everyone..." she seemed a bit surprised but also expecting as her smile brightened, "I realize now that I have friends as well."

Her gaze shifted from the closed door and back to me, shining with life.

"You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life... Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of." she held my hand close to her chest, "I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you..."

The gentle spring sunlight warmed my body...

"Thank you for everything..."

_I'm sorry, Aigis... Everyone..._ I thought, feeling my eyes weighing down. _I will hurt you all so, so much with this, but..._

"You must be tired... Please get some rest..." her voice was lulling me ever closer to that comforting darkness, "I'll stay right here with you..."

The sounds of footsteps and familiar voices were getting closer and I couldn't help but smile.

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side..."

_Thank you...everyone..._ My body was so heavy now and my eyes were fluttering close. _And don't worry...about me..._

_It'll be...okay._

Sound faded into muted silence...

Colors faded into black darkness...

My weighted body became weightless...

A dreamless sleep, a sleeping dream...

The fluttering touch of a butterfly's wings against my ears...

"_We'll protect them, Minato-kun, together..."_

And then there was warm nothingness.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
